At the Dinner Table
by cottynmouth
Summary: DHr One Shot.  'His mind completely shut down, even his once hard cock shrivelled back to its original size. He must have misunderstood, he MUST have. If... oh... ...that bint'
1. At the Dinner Table

**A/N**: Rated "M" for lang. as usual. Not much explicit stuff, really, just my usual one-shot that I may end up editing. Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** It will be one glorious day when Draco Malfoy is allowed into my literary bed.

* * *

They both sat across from eachother, the candle in between them flickering with each deep breath they took. Patience, at that moment, was definitely not a virtue. The dinner table shook slightly as Hermione Granger stabbed at her peas, missing occasionally, yet as long as her anger was expressed with each scratch of plate, she was satisfied. She kept pulling up blanks as to how, when, where, or why it had happened. Was she bloody drunk? That could've been possible, actually, there were numerous times she could have been spotted with Firewhiskey... bloody paparazzi made sure of that.

The Unforgivables, perhaps? Mental crickets chirped in her brain, emphasizing silence. She dared to glance at her opposite.

There sat a Draco Malfoy, mirroring Hermione's anger in his own way, but he couldn't afford to scratch the plates with his fork. For Narcissa's sake. Merlin, she'd be rolling in her grave with all the scratching Hermione was doing. He sat, twisting his Father's ring around his ring finger.

The only thought that flew in his head was: "I was stupid".

And that was definitely true, my dears, as shocking as the thought sounds, he was incredibly idiotic.

But then, all geniuses had their not-so-intelligent moments. Einstein's hair is an honorable example.

Like those moments in novels or movies when a strange guy tries to convince some other guy, lets name him 'Joe', to join the dark side. But let's say Joe is stubborn and absolutely refuses to join. And POOF, the strange guy gives Joe five hundred thousand galleons, and says that even if Joe doesn't come to the dark side, he can still have the dough. But stupidity prevails, and along with accepting the money, Joe joins the dark side as well. And there he is now, rotting away, yeah... but don't point at him, he'll bite.

Did I lose you? My apologies.

But that's fate, you know? It's stubborn, noone can mold it to their own perverse pleasure. But we all wish we could, don't we?

Hermione rearranged the napkin on her lap before she spoke.

"Malfoy. I believe you understand the situation that led me to ... visiting. Harry's devastated, of course, when we found out. But despite all the ... yeah... You want to know what really pissed me off? Being unaware of how it happened. Even a mere hint of where my knowledge flew off to would have satisfied me. But no. I'm fucking left in the dark like during the War, when Harry and Ron and everyone else left me, like it was during the fucking Dark Ages when men just sought out women to bear heirs when they're perfectly fucking capable of stabbing some bitch ass ... Sorry, I'm being too vulgar aren't I..." Hermione, once more, rearranged her napkin.

Draco mentally rolled his eyes, of course her lack of this important information twisted her knickers.

"So, I demand you to tell me how it happened", Hermione emphasized her words by stabbing her chicken.

Draco sighed and twisted his ring back to perfection.

He cracked his knuckles and neck, watching Hermione tremble with impatience.

"You were drunk, I was drunk, you flirted. Shamelessly, if I might add. And you want to hear the best part?"

Draco leaned closer across the table. Hermione leaned back, the scent of fillet mignon literally wafting out of his mouth would've disgusted any insane creature, and at that moment, Hermione's wits were lacking.

"You were bloody horrible."

Draco sat back down, a smug grin implanted on his face, his cold eyes watching Hermione literally glow with anger.

He was lying, of course. She wasn't drunk, never flirted, and was definitely not horrible. He was just incredibly desperate, being puddled and suffocated by lust, need, obsession, the smell of her hair, the sight of her slight chest rise and fall as she slept, Hell, it would've been impossible for his mind and libido to have left her. But at the moment, he found immense pleasure in lying and torturing her, as if the moment wasn't awkward enough.

Hermione's mouth opened and closed several times, finally settling on picking at the specks of pepper that was stranded on her chicken.

"So, Miss Perfectionist, what, may I ask, is your plan? Is Potter, the epitome of chivalry, going to stand by your side, taking in a child that isn't his own? Or will Weasley do the honors? Please tell, I'm all ears."

Weasley's ways were certainly rubbing off on her, honestly, the blushing was definitely unnecessary. Draco shuddered at the thought of the Weasel rubbing or humping against her, and his slender fingers autmatically tightened their grip on his fork. Hermione was as red as a cherry and Draco's raging, yet ironically calm hard-on almost touched the bottom of the table. Oh yeah.

"My plan.." Hermione took a breath. Honestly, she never really thought forward.. which is odd, since Hermione thought of the past, the present, and the future. Then reviewing every detail, previewing the future details she would make, then review them altogether. I mean, COME ON, without her, old Voldymort would've totally destroyed Harry into little smithereens, but Hermione would save him from the ego damage. And still, Harry got smack on the cover of Witch Weekly. Anyways. Her plan. Nevermind, Draco beat her to vocalizing his ideas.

"Granger, I expected better of you, I thought you would have had a list of what stores you would go to, to buy all the necessities. Then a complete list of certified doctors and medi-witches, then some top quality cribs and french embroidered blankets and some marble pacifiers.. Maybe some veela silk blankets would be more acceptable, now that I think of it..."

Ha.

"Well, well, Malfoy, don't tell me you've already planned all that by yourself. And here I thought you'd dump me off with your disgraceful child. Tsk, tsk, I expected better of you. Your snarkiness is failing."

"Now listen here, Granger, that little fetus in your bloody body is, regretfully, a Malfoy. I want the best for it, and you shall give it the best of everything. I will provide some money (I'm a gentleman and a Malfoy) so you won't have any trouble, but I guarantee you no fluffiness, no relationships, nothing."

This was quite depressing for him now. He could actually imagine him living with Granger, hell, she was an intellectual, and her hips... damn. They could have a dozen kids at this rate. Yeah, hard-on is definitely touching the table. But he can't ever have her. He wouldn't let himself be seduced again. That was a pleasurable mistake, and now that he had a taste, he'll find some other meal to have later on. Besides, she wasn't at all interested him, look at her: She's all business, even with child birth.

"Good for you Malfoy, but there's no need to deposit hordes of gold into my account."

"Right. Like I'm going to even allow Potter near my child. His money isn't going to be linked with any item my child will have. I'm the sperm donor, I spend the money on the kid. I won't have Potter influence my child... You'll just have to dump him, Granger, I hear Cho's on the market again, after she left some Diggory look a like."

She fumed, a big WHAT-THE-FUCK flashed across her forehead. Mentally, of course, she wouldn't show much emotion on her physical features.

That sodding possesive ferret was actually ordering her around.

Draco Malfoy sorta needed her physically at the moment. All this arguing was turning him on further... Was his mind fucked up? Hell yeah. He found Granger's anger bloody fucking perfectly sexy.

"Again, Malfoy. I'm afraid you're lacking the capability to understand one's words. Perhaps that was why you had such an issue at Hogwarts, if you utilized your ears, maybe you would've beat Blaise on that Transfiguration exam for second place. Anyways. There's no need to give me money. The kid's gone."

She folded her arms across her chest and smirked, but the cold shooting pain lashed out across her stomach. She refused to cry, despite her fingers trembling beneath her arm.

Draco Malfoy froze.

His mind completely shut down, even his once hard cock shrivelled back to its original size. He must have misunderstood, he MUST have. If... oh... ...

that bint

"W--What do you mean." He was cold, icy, lacking all cockiness and passion from previous sentences.

"Abortion. I went to see a muggle doctor to get rid of it when I found out it was yours."

She said this so simply, so... so.. so nonchantly, it actually fucking hurt. Knocked Draco Malfoy into pieces, his heart got this suffocating feeling, his hands got all disgustingly sweaty, and then, BAM. Emotion returned.

"No."

He thought he actually bent the fork at the moment.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, but somehow, that just opened her tear ducts for a mini flood.

And it all happened so quickly, Malfoy rising from his seat, rushing over to Hermione's side of the table.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to start over."


	2. Edited Ending

**A/N**: Edited Ending

They both sat across from eachother, the candle in between them flickering with each deep breath they took. Patience, at that moment, was definitely not a virtue. The dinner table shook slightly as Hermione Granger stabbed at her peas, missing occasionally, yet as long as her anger was expressed with each scratch of plate, she was satisfied. She kept pulling up blanks as to how, when, where, or why it had happened. Was she bloody drunk? That could've been possible, actually, there were numerous times she could have been spotted with Firewhiskey... bloody paparazzi made sure of that.

The Unforgivables, perhaps? Mental crickets chirped in her brain, emphasizing silence. She dared to glance at her opposite.

There sat a Draco Malfoy, mirroring Hermione's anger in his own way, but he couldn't afford to scratch the plates with his fork. For Narcissa's sake. Merlin, she'd be rolling in her grave with all the scratching Hermione was doing. He sat, twisting his Father's ring around his ring finger.

The only thought that flew in his head was: "I was stupid".

And that was definitely true, my dears, as shocking as the thought sounds, he was incredibly idiotic.

But then, all geniuses had their not-so-intelligent moments. Einstein's hair is an honorable example.

Like those moments in novels or movies when a strange guy tries to convince some other guy, lets name him 'Joe', to join the dark side. But let's say Joe is stubborn and absolutely refuses to join. And POOF, the strange guy gives Joe five hundred thousand galleons, and says that even if Joe doesn't come to the dark side, he can still have the dough. But stupidity prevails, and along with accepting the money, Joe joins the dark side as well. And there he is now, rotting away, yeah... but don't point at him, he'll bite.

Did I lose you? My apologies.

But that's fate, you know? It's stubborn, noone can mold it to their own perverse pleasure. But we all wish we could, don't we?

Hermione rearranged the napkin on her lap before she spoke.

"Malfoy. I believe you understand the situation that led me to ... visiting. Harry's devastated, of course, when we found out. But despite all the ... yeah... You want to know what really pissed me off? Being unaware of how it happened. Even a mere hint of where my knowledge flew off to would have satisfied me. But no. I'm fucking left in the dark like during the War, when Harry and Ron and everyone else left me, like it was during the fucking Dark Ages when men just sought out women to bear heirs when they're perfectly fucking capable of stabbing some bitch ass ... Sorry, I'm being too vulgar aren't I..." Hermione, once more, rearranged her napkin.

Draco mentally rolled his eyes, of course her lack of this important information twisted her knickers.

"So, I demand you to tell me how it happened", Hermione emphasized her words by stabbing her chicken.

Draco sighed and twisted his ring back to perfection.

He cracked his knuckles and neck, watching Hermione tremble with impatience.

"You were drunk, I was drunk, you flirted. Shamelessly, if I might add. And you want to hear the best part?"

Draco leaned closer across the table. Hermione leaned back, the scent of fillet mignon literally wafting out of his mouth would've disgusted any insane creature, and at that moment, Hermione's wits were lacking.

"You were bloody horrible."

Draco sat back down, a smug grin implanted on his face, his cold eyes watching Hermione literally glow with anger.

He was lying, of course. She wasn't drunk, never flirted, and was definitely not horrible. He was just incredibly desperate, being puddled and suffocated by lust, need, obsession, the smell of her hair, the sight of her slight chest rise and fall as she slept, Hell, it would've been impossible for his mind and libido to have left her. But at the moment, he found immense pleasure in lying and torturing her, as if the moment wasn't awkward enough.

Hermione's mouth opened and closed several times, finally settling on picking at the specks of pepper that was stranded on her chicken.

"So, Miss Perfectionist, what, may I ask, is your plan? Is Potter, the epitome of chivalry, going to stand by your side, taking in a child that isn't his own? Or will Weasley do the honors? Please tell, I'm all ears."

Weasley's ways were certainly rubbing off on her, honestly, the blushing was definitely unnecessary. Draco shuddered at the thought of the Weasel rubbing or humping against her, and his slender fingers autmatically tightened their grip on his fork. Hermione was as red as a cherry and Draco's raging, yet ironically calm hard-on almost touched the bottom of the table. Oh yeah.

"My plan.." Hermione took a breath. Honestly, she never really thought forward.. which is odd, since Hermione thought of the past, the present, and the future. Then reviewing every detail, previewing the future details she would make, then review them altogether. I mean, COME ON, without her, old Voldymort would've totally destroyed Harry into little smithereens, but Hermione would save him from the ego damage. And still, Harry got smack on the cover of Witch Weekly. Anyways. Her plan. Nevermind, Draco beat her to vocalizing his ideas.

"Granger, I expected better of you, I thought you would have had a list of what stores you would go to, to buy all the necessities. Then a complete list of certified doctors and medi-witches, then some top quality cribs and french embroidered blankets and some marble pacifiers.. Maybe some veela silk blankets would be more acceptable, now that I think of it..."

Ha.

"Well, well, Malfoy, don't tell me you've already planned all that by yourself. And here I thought you'd dump me off with your disgraceful child. Tsk, tsk, I expected better of you. Your snarkiness is failing."

"Now listen here, Granger, that little fetus in your bloody body is, regretfully, a Malfoy. I want the best for it, and you shall give it the best of everything. I will provide some money (I'm a gentleman and a Malfoy) so you won't have any trouble, but I guarantee you no fluffiness, no relationships, nothing."

This was quite depressing for him now. He could actually imagine him living with Granger, hell, she was an intellectual, and her hips... damn. They could have a dozen kids at this rate. Yeah, hard-on is definitely touching the table. But he can't ever have her. He wouldn't let himself be seduced again. That was a pleasurable mistake, and now that he had a taste, he'll find some other meal to have later on. Besides, she wasn't at all interested him, look at her: She's all business, even with child birth.

"Good for you Malfoy, but there's no need to deposit hordes of gold into my account."

"Right. Like I'm going to even allow Potter near my child. His money isn't going to be linked with any item my child will have. I'm the sperm donor, I spend the money on the kid. I won't have Potter influence my child... You'll just have to dump him, Granger, I hear Cho's on the market again, after she left some Diggory look a like."

She fumed, a big WHAT-THE-FUCK flashed across her forehead. Mentally, of course, she wouldn't show much emotion on her physical features.

That sodding possesive ferret was actually ordering her around.

Draco Malfoy sorta needed her physically at the moment. All this arguing was turning him on further... Was his mind fucked up? Hell yeah. He found Granger's anger bloody fucking perfectly sexy.

"Again, Malfoy. I'm afraid you're lacking the capability to understand one's words. Perhaps that was why you had such an issue at Hogwarts, if you utilized your ears, maybe you would've beat Blaise on that Transfiguration exam for second place. Anyways. There's no need to give me money. The kid's gone."

She folded her arms across her chest and smirked, but the cold shooting pain lashed out across her stomach. She refused to cry, despite her fingers trembling beneath her arm.

Draco Malfoy froze.

His mind completely shut down, even his once hard cock shrivelled back to its original size. He must have misunderstood, he MUST have. If... oh... ...

that bint

"W--What do you mean." He was cold, icy, lacking all cockiness and passion from previous sentences.

"Abortion. I went to see a muggle doctor to get rid of it when I found out it was yours."

She said this so simply, so... so.. so nonchantly, it actually fucking hurt. Knocked Draco Malfoy into pieces, his heart got this suffocating feeling, his hands got all disgustingly sweaty, and then, BAM. Emotion returned.

"What."

He sneered, ignoring Hermione's attempts at controlling herself and her actions.  
Draco Malfoy stood abruptly, his hand twitching disobediantly to strike her.

"Answer me."

He spoke in such a commanding tone, it brought Hermione's emotion drowned eyes to meet his. She broke down in one huge sudden heap, such a downfall for the intellect of the Golden Trio.

She couldn't control herself any longer, not when he was standing and glaring at her as if what she had done was her fault, as if she had wanted him to fuck her in the middle of the night while she was in peaceful slumber.

So, naturally, burdened with all the heart piercing emotions, she expressed her frustration.

"I already answered, haven't I?!"

Hermione screamed, her spasms releasing tears everywhere.

"It's DEAD! I didn't want it to die! **I** killed it, Draco, **ME**. Haven't I killed enough in the War, but I murdered again! The bloody War's following me everywhere, ever since you _tainted_ me, the knowledge... I killed it... I killed it..."

She continued repeating those words.  
Draco, still standing, folded his napkin, carefully looking down, preparing himself for what he was going to say.

"No."

Hermione looked at him bewildered, but Draco continued.

"You never had the abortion, did you. Don't lie Hermione, I'll know if you do."  
Hermione shut her mouth from spewing out false truths.  
After a couple moments, she hung and shook her head as Draco peered at her, watching every droplet of salty liquid fall from her face.

"Then what bloody happened."  
He was still so cold, the icicles of his words pierced her hard. Hermione refused to answer.

"Granger. I deserve to know. Did the War affect your capability to at least _respect_ the life of a newborn? Do you bloody hate me that much? So much, as to the point to _kill_ my offspring? If you hadn't executed it by your own hand, then what happened."

Hermione Granger had gone silent.  
And she took a shaky, deep breath before telling him about her accident.

"You shagged me 3 months before the final battle, Draco. When my body grew to accomodate the baby, Harry and Ron never asked. They were curious of course, but they never inquired any further from when I had gone silent in answers. They told me to sit the last battle out, saying that I was vulnerable. Not only was I Harry's best friend, I was pregnant. I think Voldemort would've had immense pleasure in killing me."

Draco sat down again.

"That was when Ron came back into the house bloody and covered in mud. He told me to get in the basement with the invisibility cloak. Don't look at me like that, Malfoy, my wand was broken the night before. The Death Eaters somehow found a way in, but Ron succeeded in killing most of them. When he had called me out, however, there was still one Death Eater that was alive and waiting a chance to strike with some dagger."

Draco tensed at the thought, did she fall or something?

"The Death Eater most likely saw the bulge in my belly and he struck. Ron soon took care of him after that, then took me to Charlie to fix me up..."

Here, Hermione raised her blouse, letting Malfoy see the horizontal wound across her stomach.

"Sadly, they couldn't get rid of the scar. But I was fucking responsible, I was supposed to look after the well being of my child. And I ... _failed_."

Hermione Granger's dam broke loose, tears flooding slowly and quietly once again.  
Before Draco had a chance to speak, she silenced him.

"Draco, I can't look at you. I can't see you when you were on their side, you were one of the Death Eaters. But the guilt in facing you as well... The horrible feeling that I let you down... They're two completely different emotions, Malfoy, and I can't see you when I'm in this state."

"Hermione.."

Her name came out in a guttural moan.

With a 'Pop', Hermione Granger apparated.


End file.
